Package
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Receiving a package in the mail was common around Christmas, but Simon letting Alvin open it early was out of the norm. Alvin is determined to find the reasons behind Simon's sudden lenience about the package. Cartoon version.


_**A completely random one-shot I wrote a week to a week and a half ago. This was a random idea I got and I decided to post it on here. Hope it's good, enjoy and review for me please.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Simon Seville sighed as he read his book, or more like <em>tried<em> to read his book. He hated when his mind was preoccupied. He had a good book right here in his hands and because his mind was somewhere else, he wasn't even fully reading it like he wanted. He was on page fifteen and he didn't even know what the main character's name was. He closed the book and set it onto his bed. He sat up and got off his bed, going to the door when his older brother came barging in and knocked him down, falling along with him.

"Sheesh Alvin, what's the rush?" Simon demanded, feigning anger with hopes of ignoring, and hopefully changing, his other emotions he felt when he saw the slightly shorter chipmunk.

Alvin chuckled lightly and stood, holding out a hand to his still knocked over brother. Simon eyed the offered hand with unease before getting up himself. Alvin lowered his hands and adjusted his cap as he looked up at his brother. "I just got this package in the mail." He bent over and picked up a decent sized package that Simon didn't notice until now.

Simon nodded. "And you brought it up here _because_?"

"Well, Dave said he was expecting a package and that if it came, to give it to him. And this is the only package that came and it has my name on it. So I think it's one of my Christmas presents and I…" he trailed off at the look Simon was giving him. "Aw, come on Si…" Simon nearly melted at the nickname and the look in Alvin's eyes.

"Alvin," Simon sighed out and ran his hand over his hair. He knew better than to give into Alvin's antics, and he knew if he let Alvin do this he would get into trouble and he would admit to knowing about it get into trouble as well. In the end, how would either of them benefit from letting him see what was inside the package? Looking into his brother's anxious blue eyes, he knew the sight of Alvin happy was well worth it. "Alright," he said and went back over to his bed. He climbed onto it and looked at Alvin, who was still standing where he had been.

"Did…" Alvin was shocked. "Did you just…agree to let me see what's in the package?" Simon blushed and grabbed his book.

"What harm would it do?" he asked, hoping his moment of lenience wouldn't be another one of his traits Alvin would play into after this. "As long as its packaging isn't too damaged, we can fix it and give it to Dave." Alvin shut the door and went over to his brother's bed.

"So, you're ok with me opening this package?" Alvin asked. Simon looked at his book and nodded. "Why?" he asked, his tone suspicious now. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Why what?" Simon asked. Alvin climbed onto Simon's bed and set the package aside.

"There is no way on Earth Simon Seville would just let me open a package when Dave said to bring it directly to him when it arrived," Alvin said, folding his arms. Simon kept his focus on his book, determined not to give any unnecessary information on exactly why he had allowed Alvin to open the package. "Simon," Alvin snapped and pulled the book from his brother's hands and set it aside somewhere. "Answer my question."

Simon sighed and folded his arms. "It really isn't going to do any harm…" he said, realizing he was digging himself into a deeper hole by not just telling Alvin to give Dave the package.

Alvin arched an eyebrow. "You do realize the trouble we'd be in if Dave found out we opened it right?" Simon nodded. "What's gotten into you?"

Simon grabbed the package and climbed off the bed. "Well since you know we'd get into trouble for opening it, then we may as well just do the right thing and it give it to Dave, unopened." Alvin followed his brother to the door and blocked him from leaving.

"We'll do that, but first I wanna know why you were going to let me open it in the first place," he said. Simon sighed.

"I don't know…" Simon lied. Alvin recognized the fact that he was lying when Simon looked away from him and then at the ground.

"You're lying," Alvin informed him. Simon shuffled his feet and looked back at his brother.

"Can we talk about this later, Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin gave it some thought.

"After I give Dave the package, we talk," Alvin negotiated. Simon bit his lip and sighed. Alvin, noticing Simon's way of giving in, grinned, snatched the package and yanked open the door and bounded to Dave's room.

Simon let out a breath and went back over to his bed. He just barely climbed on when Alvin came back in and closed the door once more. He hopped onto his brother's bed and sat in front of him.

"So talk," Alvin said. Simon looked at his brother, feeling his stomach constrict as he took in his appearance. He was so- "Simon, are you gonna tell me?"

Simon lowered his gaze. "If I did, you'd hate me." Alvin looked taken aback.

"No I won't. Simon, you were willing to risk getting into trouble with Dace just because I wanted to see a gift early," Alvin said, smiling. "If anything, knowing why would make me even happier. You don't risk getting into trouble for a small reason ya know."

Oh was that the truth… He didn't want to tell Alvin why. He had spent months trying to ignore and change the feelings growing inside him for his brother. And to no avail. By telling him why, he was accepting them, and Alvin's reaction to them. He really didn't want to ruin his brotherly bond with Alvin because of something that could never be.

Alvin tilted his head to the side at his brother's silence.

"Alvin," Simon said softly and looked at Alvin, nearly blushing at the adorable look on his face. Once more he felt his stomach constrict. If there was one thing he knew, it was that his feelings weren't going away. He swallowed and lowered his gaze.

Alvin blinked. Why couldn't Simon maintain eye contact?

"I think," Simon continued. "I think that it'd be best for both of us if I don't elaborate on why I chose to risk getting into trouble." Alvin frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"And why not?" he demanded. Simon looked up in surprise at the change in tone in Alvin's voice. "You're being ridiculous, Simon. Just tell me!" Simon narrowed his eyes.

"It's my business and none of yours! Just leave it alone!" Simon snapped back at him.

"You agreed to tell me after I gave Dave the package!" Alvin retorted. "So keep your word and tell me!"

There was silence for a few minutes. Alvin smirked as he thought of some way to manipulate Simon into giving him his answer. "What, do you have a _crush_ on me or something?"

Simon forced his jaw not to drop, kept his eyes from widening, and forced a blush away. Surely if one, or even all three of those things, took place he would have confirmed Alvin's assumption. Of course, by now he was certain it was much deeper than a crush. Alvin arched an eyebrow, smirk still in place.

Simon schooled his expression and answered. "Don't be stupid Alvin."

"Well you obviously did it _for_ me, right?" Alvin asked. Simon averted his gaze to his book, really wishing they weren't having this conversation. Alvin studied his brother and continued. "I mean, if you _did_ have a crush on me, it wouldn't bother me. It's not like there aren't guys out there that like me just as much as the girls do."

Simon looked up at him in mild surprise. He knew better than to take Alvin's statement seriously. "What on Earth gave you the idea that I would have a _crush_ on my own _brother_?"

Alvin shrugged. "If it's not that, then why else would you risk getting into trouble for me? We both know whatever your reasons were; there were some strong meanings for them. I just wanna know what made you decide to take the risk." Simon shook his head as Dave poked his head in.

"I heard arguing earlier," Dave said and Alvin looked over at him. "What's going on?" Alvin looked at Simon.

"I just asked Simon if he had a crush on me," Alvin said and watched as his brother's face lit up bright crimson. He smiled.

"Oh," Dave said. "Really now?" Alvin nodded over at his father figure. "And do you, Simon?" Clearly Dave thought it was all a joke. Simon and Alvin both knew this.

Simon lifted his red face and looked at Dave. "Sure Dave," Simon confirmed in as much of a sarcastic tone as he could muster and looked at Alvin, saying the last part so only he could hear. "I do." Dave chuckled and Alvin's jaw fell.

"Well I can see there won't be any more arguing for a while," Dave said and left, closing the door behind him.

Alvin and Simon were silent. Alvin could see no joke in Simon's eyes as he said the last two words. There was no hint of teasing or humor in his tone. Not only that but, there was the fact that he said it so only he could hear him.

"I-I…" Alvin was speechless. Simon lowered his gaze.

"You were just joking, right?" Simon asked. Alvin was still dumbfounded. "I know you were. You wanted my answer, you got it." He looked back at his brother. "I wanted to make you happy, Alvin. I wanted to know it was because of me that you were able to be happy."

"Simon…" Alvin whispered, his mind still absorbing the knowledge that his younger brother held feelings for him.

"Don't worry; I won't jump you or anything. I've kept it a secret for months," Simon said lightly.

Alvin's eyes widened some more. "_Months_?" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Simon sighed and grabbed his book, sitting back against his pillows. He needed something to hold onto, to get his mind off of the fact that he had told Alvin of his feelings.

"The only thing I can't handle," Simon said, getting Alvin's attention. "Is you hating me." Alvin's heart dropped. "Please Alvin, don't hate me…" Simon's grip on his book tightened as he said this, lowering his gaze as tears filled his eyes.

"Why would I hate you, Simon?" Alvin asked, scooting closer to his brother in case he may be in need of a hug. Simon looked up at his brother, shock written on his face. Alvin smiled. "I don't hate you. You can't help who you have feelings for."

Simon lowered his gaze. "I-It's more than…a crush…" Alvin's smile faltered slightly.

"H-How much more?" he asked. Simon hesitated.

"I-I…" he was startled when Alvin tilted his chin up so their eyes could meet. Simon's heart skipped a beat and he jerked from the touch. Alvin looked hurt. "I know you don't return my feelings, Alvin." Alvin let out a breath. "Don't pretend you do…please?" Alvin didn't give a response.

"How much deeper do your feelings go, Simon?" Alvin asked. Simon looked away.

"I think I may be…" he stopped for a minute and then looked into Alvin's blue eyes. "…In love with you."

"In _love_?" Alvin was beyond shocked at this. "Y-you can't be in _love_ with me, Si. Having feelings is one thing, but being in love is another. You just…_can't._"

Simon stared at Alvin for a moment. "I knew you wouldn't understand." He climbed off his bed and made for the door.

"Simon, wait," Alvin said, grabbing Simon's wrist, pulling him back around and almost against him. Simon pulled his wrist back.

"You can't just tell me I can't feel what I feel, Alvin!" Simon snapped. "It doesn't work like that! When I chose to confirm what you were saying, I knew I was risking everything! I was risking our brotherly relationship, and forcing myself to accept the feelings I have."

Alvin remained silent.

Simon sighed and walked around Alvin and leaned against the side of his bed, slowly sliding to the floor. Alvin sat down beside him.

There was silence between the two brothers and then Alvin spoke up. "What does it feel like?"

"What's what feel like?" Simon asked. Alvin looked at him.

"What you feel. What does it feel like?" he asked once more. Simon looked at Alvin, searching for anything that hints at him making a joke. When he found nothing, he decided to answer him. He shifted his position and sat on his knees, facing Alvin. He motioned for Alvin to do the same, he did without question.

Maybe by doing this for Alvin, it'd help Alvin to comprehend how he really felt about the knowledge that his brother was in love with him.

Alvin's POV

When Simon told me he had feelings for me I wasn't mad. Not even upset or disgusted. I didn't let on that not feeling like that threw me off. Shouldn't you feel _one_ of those two things when your sibling admits to feeling something more than should be felt for you?

So Simon has a little crush on me…if anything I'm flattered. When I saw his eyes fill with tears and he said he didn't want me to hate him I was heartbroken. Simon should know me better than that. I may fight with him but I couldn't hate him. And for something that he couldn't help? I'm not that kind of brother.

When he told me it was more than a crush, I felt nervousness envelop me. I wasn't expecting that. What more could it be? Was it lust? I don't think I could help with that… But I'm still in shock he had admitted to liking me more than brotherly.

Wait, did he just say in _love_? I take that back, I'd rather he be lusting after me. In love! Was he out his mind? When I told him he couldn't be in love with me, I nearly cried when I saw his heart break. I take that back, I am a bad brother. Didn't I just say he couldn't help the feelings he had?

When I pulled him back to me before he could leave, his body brushed against mine. The contact sent chills through my body and I was glad when he pulled his wrist from my hand. I may have pulled him against me more firmly if he hadn't. What's going on? I don't remember having some attraction to my bookworm brother. But seeing the anger in his eyes and hearing it in his tone made me almost shudder.

Now that I know how he feels, I want to know what it feels like. I'm feeling something now, and it's almost natural. So I asked him what it feels like. Maybe there's a chance I feel it too, or something close to it.

Normal POV

Simon grabbed Alvin's hand and pressed it flat against his chest. He watched Alvin concentrate on the rapid beating that Simon's heart was doing. "When I see you, or hear your voice," Simon said, blushing when Alvin looked up at him. "This happens most of the time." Alvin nodded, smiling a little.

Simon let his hand go and Alvin lowered it. "What else does it feel like?"

"Everything else is hard to explain. You'd have to feel it yourself to understand," Simon said. Alvin nodded in thought.

"I think I understand. But…" Alvin looked at him. "I want you to help me feel it." Simon's eyes widened and he sat back off his knees in shock.

"Alvin, I can't make you feel something like that just because you want to understand what I'm feeling," Simon said. Alvin crawled over to his brother, smiling as he blushed. He sat by his right side, extra close to him.

"My turn to confess," Alvin whispered. Simon looked at him skeptically. "It may not be as strong as what you feel, but I do feel _some_thing. And I think I'm up for the option of getting to where you're at."

Simon was shocked. "You're saying that you want to be in love with me too?" Alvin smirked and nodded. "Stop playing games with me, Alvin. I told you earlier not to do that!"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Si, I'm not playing games. I'm not _that_ mean of a brother am I? Take me seriously will you? I took you seriously." Simon nodded and sat up more.

"If I was to help you feel some of what I feel, we'd have to… we'd have to…" Simon fell silent.

Alvin arched an eyebrow and smirked once more. The look made Simon blush and look away. "Have to what? Kiss?" Shyly, Simon nodded. Alvin leaned over and turned Simon's face back to his and pulled him closer. "Well then what are you waiting for? Kiss me."

Simon searched Alvin's face and eyes before he leaned in a little bit. Alvin smiled and did so as well.

Before anything could happen, their baby brother came barging into the room. Luckily for the older two, they were shielded from view by Alvin's bed. They both immediately separated themselves from one another and stood.

"Hey guys," Theodore said, blissfully oblivious to what had almost taken place between his two brothers. "I didn't know you were in here."

Simon climbed back onto his bed and was relieved when Alvin went over to his own bed.

Alvin chose to reply to Theodore. "Yeah, Simon was helping me look for something." Theodore nodded.

"Oh!" Theodore said in realization. "Alvin, Brittany came by. She wanted to ask you something. If I had known you were here I would have told you."

Alvin glanced at Simon, seeing he was thoughtful. He looked back at Theodore. "Thanks Theo. I'll call her." Theodore nodded with a smile and left the room after grabbing his cookbook.

Simon's POV

The mere idea of Alvin feeling something close to what I felt was purely unexpected. When he told me that he did, and he was looking to enhance the feelings, I was ready to jump on the chance. He seemed so relaxed as he looked at me, his beautiful blue eyes piercing mine.

I couldn't believe he was about to kiss me just now. All these months of fantasizing about what it would be like to kiss him, and it was about to happen. And then Theodore came in. I'm not so much mad at him for ruining the moment. But now that it hadn't happened, I'm finding myself second-guessing Alvin's so called feelings.

I know he wouldn't play around when it came to romance and feelings, but I'm just not sure if he's being serious about them or not.

"Simon," Alvin was calling me. I looked up and over at him.

Normal POV

Alvin looked annoyed, clearly showing he had been calling Simon for some time now while the other was thinking.

"Sorry, Alvin. I was just thinking."

Alvin went over to his brother's bed and sat in front of him like earlier. "Thinking about what?" Simon shrugged and put his book on his nightstand. His breath caught when Alvin cupped his cheek and pulled him back to meet his eyes. "Thinking about what, Si?"

Simon felt a blush fill his cheeks as he stared into his brother's eyes. "I was just…thinking about…uh... it's nothing…" Alvin arched an eyebrow.

"Si," he whispered and pulled him closer. "We never got to kiss." Simon's blush deepened. Alvin smiled and leaned in once more. Simon panicked slightly, and Alvin saw it in his eyes. He pulled back. "What's wrong, Simon?"

Simon sat back after Alvin lowered his hand. "I was just…" His eyes shifted in thought. He looked at Alvin. "Alvin, part of me is unsure if your feelings are genuine or not."

Alvin furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Simon with hurt. "Well," he began, schooling his expression. "Until you figure out that I'm not playing with you, we'll just pretend we never had this whole conversation. Sound okay?"

Simon didn't get the chance to answer as Alvin climbed off his bed and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Two Weeks Later

It was hard for Simon to figure out if Alvin was being genuine or not given that both were ignoring the whole thing that had happened between them. It was safe to say that things were back to normal between them. Something Simon didn't like one bit. And they were fighting more now.

Alvin's POV

I can see that Simon is trying to go along with being back to normal. Really, we hadn't gone past normal since Theodore interrupted our almost first kiss. And then Simon had to go and question me. Would it kill him to have a little faith? I may flirt but I take my feelings seriously.

Well it's too late now. Obviously he can't see that I was 100% serious. That or he's not trying anymore.

Fighting with him is not any easier than it used to be. I hate seeing him upset with me, or hurt by the words I say. But now my feelings for him are growing, and not being able to act on them without him suspecting they're some sort of game isn't an option. Our fights are the only thing I can do when it gets to be too much for me sometimes. I need him mad at me, and me mad at him.

Normal POV

"Would you just _stop_!" Simon snapped after another heated argument ensued between he and his older brother.

Alvin clenched his jaw shut to keep himself quiet. Simon was so…_enticing_ when he was mad. He had to do something to keep himself in check.

"Seriously, Alvin," Simon continued, running his hand through his hair. "Just stop picking fights with me. They're getting ridiculous."

Alvin couldn't say anything. He was focused on keeping himself in control. Simon was hypnotizing when he took command of a situation. _No, bad Alvin! Don't think about stuff like that._

"Tell me why you've been constantly picking fights with me for the past week and a half, Alvin," Simon said, folding his arms.

Alvin had to let out a breath and calm his racing thoughts before he could trust himself to give a good response. "I-I don't know…" _Dammit, that wasn't what I wanted to say!_ He looked up at Simon and saw he didn't seem content with the answer.

"Alvin, I'm not going to let you leave it at that. There's a reason why you've been picking fights with me. And I want to know why," Simon said.

"Simon, please…" he faltered at the heated glare he received. _He's mad at me… Good, keep it that way. _He straightened up, determined now to make up for his prior weakness he just displayed. As he stared into those defiant gray eyes, he knew he couldn't manage another argument. His body slackened.

He couldn't do it. Not now. He left the room and shut the door.

Simon's POV

Alvin's choosing to argue with me was very strategic. He seemed to pick a set time of the day and multiple times to argue with me. And whenever we did argue, he always left in the middle of it. I don't understand why he does it like that, all I know is I'm getting tired of it.

Today's argument was the last straw. After I silenced him, I noticed how tense he got. It was like keeping himself from maintaining the argument was hard for him. I asked him why he kept picking fights with me, and naturally, he didn't answer.

When he finally did answer, it was a weak "I don't know…" That caught my interest, but I didn't bring it up. What he said and did next still leaves me confused. He straightened up, and stared into my eyes for a moment, then his body slackened, and he left.

I don't know what's going on with him. But I did figure out one thing. He _needs_ to fight with me. So if it's a fight he wants it's a fight he gets.

A Week Later

Normal POV

Dave and Theodore were heading out to the grocery store to get some things for dinner. "Simon, you're in charge."

Alvin scowled at this routine announcement. "Why is he _always_ in charge! We're twelve years old! I'm sure we don't need someone to watch over us while you're gone anymore."

Simon glanced at Alvin, seeing that he was already on edge for some reason.

Dave sighed. "Alvin, I don't have time for this. Just stay out of trouble, alright?" Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he huffed and stomped off, going up to their shared bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Dave looked at Simon. "Give me a call if he gets out of hand." Simon smiled.

"Don't worry, Dave. We'll be fine." Dave smiled back and they left. Simon made his way to the kitchen and did some cleaning up so Theodore and Dave could start dinner when they got back.

Once he was done with that he made his way upstairs, already knowing how he wanted things to play out. He hoped this would work. After shutting the door, he put his plan into action.

"I don't see why you always give Dave a hard time about putting me in charge," he said as he walked over to his bed. Alvin glared at him.

"I don't see why he puts you in charge in the first place, you're not perfect," Alvin retorted.

Simon smiled a bit. "Who said I was?"

Alvin glared at the ceiling.

"You know Alvin, if you just acted more mature, Dave wouldn't put me in charge anymore." Alvin sat up.

"Shut up, Simon!" he snapped. "I don't need a lecture from you!"

"Sure you do, Alvin. I'm just informing you."

"I don't care about what Dave wants. Or what you have to say!" Alvin shouted. Simon threw his pillow at Alvin. Alvin growled and threw it back. "Stop messing with me!" Simon threw the pillow back, smacking Alvin in the face.

"What? I thought you liked pillow fights," Simon countered calmly. Alvin growled once more and laid back. Simon slowly climbed off his bed, grabbing another pillow and made his way over to Alvin's bed. When he got there, he smacked Alvin hard in the face before pulling it back.

"God fucking dammit, Simon!" Alvin shouted as he sat up. "Leave me alone!" Simon ignored the profanities and hit his brother once more. Alvin grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside. "Seriously, Simon. What are you trying to do?"

Simon climbed onto his brother's bed and grabbed the other pillow, pushing Alvin onto his back with it and climbing on top of him. Alvin's breath caught and he blushed lightly.

"S-Si…" he whispered. This was definitely not going to help him. All of his work into keeping himself in check relies on how well he can get himself out of this position.

Simon smiled, not noticing the change in his brother's demeanor and began lightly hitting his brother's chest with the pillow. "You want to fight, Alvin. We can fight."

"Si…" he whispered again. He grabbed the pillow. "Stop, Simon." Simon arched an eyebrow.

"What, you don't want to fight anymore?" Simon asked, setting the pillow aside. Alvin knew he was in trouble when Simon didn't move off of him. "I thought you liked fighting with me."

"Simon, can you get off me?" he asked, forcing back the urge to arch his back and shift his legs to a more comfortable, intimate, position.

Simon didn't acknowledge the question. Alvin pushed Simon off of him, laying him down beside him and sitting up. He let out a breath, struggling to get his heart rate back on track. Simon sat up beside him.

"What's been bothering you lately, Alvin?" he asked softly. Alvin looked at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" he whispered, lowering his gaze. Simon cupped Alvin's jaw and made him look into his eyes.

"Tell me, please?" he whispered. Alvin bit his lip and let out a breath.

"Remember when you told me you weren't sure if my feelings for you were real?" he asked. Simon nodded. He did. He was starting to see them shining through Alvin's actions. He was seeing that they were real.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well, ever since then my feelings, which are real, have been growing. It was getting to the point where arguing was the only thing I could do to keep from doing anything based on them. I didn't want to because you weren't sure if they were real. So I needed you mad at me, and me mad at you." He looked away. "It was the only way to keep myself under control.

Simon was in shock. It all made sense now. He now also understood why Alvin had reacted the way he had just minutes ago. "Alvin," he said and made Alvin look at him. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I'm sorry for doing things that made you doubtful," he replied. Simon smiled.

"You don't have to fight it anymore. I know they're real," he whispered. Alvin smiled.

"Good. I doubt I would have lasted longer than today anyway." He pulled Simon close and kissed him.

Simon smiled into the kiss and returned it. It felt so right to be with Alvin now. He had been going crazy when they had ignored all that had taken place.

He knew none of this would have happened if he had stopped himself from letting Alvin open that package. He definitely appreciated mail a lot more now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sure hope this was good. It was fun to write. Review please!<strong>_


End file.
